<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мальва by maior_blueberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603777">Мальва</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry'>maior_blueberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пусть я буду твоей иконой. Иконой жертвенности, незамеченности и слепой, наивной преданности. Пусть я возглавлю лик святых. Пусть на моей голове будет цвести венок из мальвы, оплетая стеблями остальное тело и врастая в раскрытую рану где-то в районе тириумного насоса. Пусть будет так, если будет лучше нам обоим. А будет ли, Маркус?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мальва</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Чем тише ночь, тем громче день. Чем спокойнее сегодня, тем тревожнее завтра. Чем отчаяннее выбор, тем фатальнее последствия».</p><p>Шепот уже не успокаивает, а только действует на нервы. Напряжение в затхлом воздухе словно пыль застревает в горле.<br/>
Саймон терпеливо игнорирует все сообщения об ошибках и протяжно вздыхает. Его отказывающая система так часто сбоит, что приходится сводить к нулю любую активность. Из-за этого он неподвижно стоит и почти всегда держит веки сомкнутыми. Да и в темноте все проблемы казались меньше.<br/>
Но он уже готов. Отчаялся, ещё давно. Смирился с неизбежным — рано или поздно он не откроет глаза. Жить было незачем — как и бороться. Ещё ничем не истерзанный, убитый лишь немощностью и внутренней слабостью. Иззябший от тоски по настоящей жизни, что ни разу даже не видал, — только по рассказам и расплывчатым, таким нереальным, мелькающим изо дня в день образам. Захлебнувшийся и растворённый в собственной печали. Тихо всхлипывающий, не находящий для себя опоры и просто до смерти уставший — вот он.</p><p>Голоса разбегаются эхом по ржавому кораблю. Моменты молчания сменятся моментами жалобного, но еле слышного и хриплого крика. Леденящего душу, рассказывающего о мучительно переживаемой утрате, пронизанного искренней просьбой наконец закончить въевшиеся в подкорку девиантского сознания страдания и страх.<br/>
Страх.<br/>
Их новый хозяин.</p><p>Хозяин, от которого уже не сбежать. Которого не убить, не забыть, не изгнать. Лишь быть запертыми и загнанными в угол. Как крысы в лабиринте.</p><p>А потом пришёл Маркус.</p><p>И он разжёг. Сначала пламя в бочках Иерихона, а потом и огонь революции.<br/>
Непоколебимый, рассудительный и решительный. Но такой далёкий и маняще-холодный. Такой, к которому хотелось бы подобраться поближе и узнать побольше.<br/>
И от которого что-то клокочет в груди и перехватывает дыхание. От которого отказывают новые биокомпоненты. От которого система сбоила в разы больше, замечая инородные тела под пластиковой оболочкой и пытаясь их откашлять.<br/>
Саймон сразу понял.<br/>
Цветы.</p><p>Ловить на себе обеспокоенные взгляды его лидера, — высшая награда и поощрение за проделанную работу. «Саймон, ты в порядке?» — Несомненно, надо сказать «да». Проблемы, даже недостойные внимания такого занятого переворотом Маркуса. Саймон знает, что нельзя отягощать и так неподъёмную ношу ответственности за жизни своего народа. Саймон всё понимает. Революция же не место для любви, не так ли?</p><p>Но несмотря на это… Саймон с уверенностью может сказать, что он живой.<br/>
Впервые за долгое время, его мир — не мутный стеклянный шар, отделяющий от свежего глотка воздуха, а реальность собственной персоной, та реальность, самая правильная и настоящая. Это ощущение пробирает от макушки до кончиков пальцев, до обнаженного под ними пластика. Саймон смотрит на свои ладони и складывает их лодочкой. Несколько упавших туда снежинок легонько щиплют морозом кожу. Настолько непривычно, свежо и странно. Давно утерянное чувство, их дом — упавший с неба Маркус, разбивший так надоевший Саймону стеклянный шар.</p><p>Даже если эти чувства заставляют отхаркивать окроплённые синевой лепестки. Даже если система начинает перегреваться, потому что из-за разросшихся цветов было не вдохнуть.</p><p>Чем громче шаги, тем сильнее Саймон сжимает в руках пистолет. Брошенный, совсем один, морально готовясь умереть или от критической утечки тириума, или от рук прибывшего на вызов охотника на девиантов. Саймон прекрасно осознаёт ситуацию. Осознаёт, что никто не придёт на помощь, уже почти отчаивается. Вновь. Но «надо бороться. Ради Маркуса».</p><p>Чем дальше в путь, тем сильнее корни цветов впиваются в основание. Чем ближе к концу — тем больнее смотреть на гору обездвиженных тел с отвратительными рваными ранами, из которых всё сочился тириум.</p><p>Чем дальше в путь, тем громче планы лидера девиантов. Тем настойчивее скандальная Норт и ставящий всё под сомнение Джош. «Заляжем на дно» — наконец, раздался голос разума в этой комнате.<br/>
— Мы не можем вечно прятаться на Иерихоне!<br/>
— Маркус прав. Сейчас мы бессильны, — Саймон одобрительно кивает лидеру и вместе с Джошем выходит из комнаты. Но что-то заставляет остановится на полпути. Развернуться и подслушать.<br/>
Он не обращает внимания на их слова. Всё, что он видит перед собой — как Норт вплотную встаёт с Маркусом. Слишком близко. Видит, как искрится в их глазах, когда они смотрят друг на друга. Видит то, чего ему не стоило бы. Что это? Зависть, ненависть? Ревность, как это называют люди?</p><p>Может, революция и место для любви. Но не для Саймона. Вновь потерянного и забившегося в угол старой церкви.</p><p>Дрожащий от страха и беспомощности пред столь необъятным и непобедимым миром, где, как оказалось, не будет ему места. Его мир — это колкие стебли кичливых цветов, что душат горло и властно обхватывают трубки, по которым бежит тириум. Его разум — паникующее хаотичное ничто, его тело — стойкий монолит, нерушимый и надёжный, который при случае можно использовать как щит. Саймон понимает свою роль здесь. Понимает своё предназначение. Обряд жертвенности, — и, может, так будет даже лучше. Невинный агнец, что позже будет изувечен зияющей дырой в груди в районе главного биокомпонента. Зато не зря. Если после этого Холокоста кто-нибудь выживет — то Саймон будет увековечен в чьей-то памяти как тот, кто отдал жизнь за общую цель. Как тот, кто умер за своего лидера, ослепленный его уверенностью и решительностью.</p><p>PL600 стоит спиной ко всему миру и лицом к бездне. Покинутый всеми, собственной свободой и отчаянно хватающийся за любые режущие осколки, что когда-то были единым целым. С ладоней каплями скатывается голубая кровь.<br/>
Мальва. Чёртова мальва.<br/>
Истерзанный любовью, но преисполненный решительностью и силой. Обученный по совести с готовностью ходить по краю пропасти. А позже сделать ей навстречу шаг.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>